


7teen: One Year, Another Summer

by Jupiter_Queen



Series: 7teen, Season 1 [1]
Category: 6teen
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Episode 1: Now seventeen years old, the gang gets out of school for summer break, ready for a summer full of fun and adventure. In the midst of all their own teen melodrama, they meet a girl at a beginning-of-summer party that may just alter their plans.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.Net in 2012. Rewritten in 2014.
> 
> Warning: Profanity, underage drinking, and a drug reference.
> 
> Welcome to the 7teen series, a continuation of 6teen and then some. It features some characters from the first three seasons of Total Drama within the 6teen universe. This is not listed as a crossover only because this story series focuses on the 6teen characters; most (if not all) of the Total Drama characters are fairly minor.
> 
> Throughout the entirety of the story series, I will mention/reference events which took place throughout all of 6teen, especially the third and fourth seasons.
> 
> Note from October 2018: Now that I have fleshed out this series and have a clear idea of what I'm doing with it, expect around twenty stories in each "season." I have two seasons planned, as well as a post-series story called "20 Something," so hopefully you're down for the ride. :)
> 
> I have eleven stories in this series uploaded on FF.Net so far, so I'm gonna be uploading them here and cross-posting them on both sites from now on. Hope you enjoy!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Jen couldn't help tapping her pen against her desktop. She was a restless girl in motion. Having worked in the junior-class government all year in addition to her Penalty Box duties, she deserved this sweet three-month break ahead of her. Only forty-five minutes remained until paradise's arrival, forty-five minutes away from her grasp.

"And that, students, is why you should be willing to learn, even during the summer. Life is a learning experience. Now, I understand most of you will be seniors next school year—moving away from chemistry and taking my least favorite science,  _physics_ —and that's wonderful, but you'll find that even when you graduate, education never stops. Why, I remember when I was your age…"

When Mr. Simpson was Jen's age, did he too hate it when his teachers rambled? Probably not. He seemed like the type to lecture to everyone he knew then, too.

 _S_ _he_  certainly hated it.

She needed summer to arrive. It held the opportunity for her to move on and be  _happier_  again, to open the windows and let all the light in. She wondered what else this summer held in store for her and her friends, but judging by last summer, everything and nothing could happen.

Her mind only broke away from the endless possibilities once someone began snoring.

On the desk to the left of her was nothing but a mess of short, purple hair and pale arms. The girl's back rose and fell with each (snore) soft breath.

A grin tugged at Jen's lips. With all the energy Nikki had devoted to her classes (and relationship) this year, she deserved her nap as much as Jen deserved her break.

"Miss Wong, you may be one of my top students, but I expect you to pay attention," the teacher warned.

Nikki brought her head up, drool glistening on her chin. Not quite living in reality, she mustered an "ugh."

"Now, as I was saying…"

Wiping her chin and her eyes, being careful not to smudge her makeup again, she stared at the clock until its hands made sense.

 _2:45 p.m._ , it read.

 _Shit, another half-hour_ , she thought. Another half-hour before breaking out of prison.  _Maybe it's this bad for_ _the others… I wonder what Jonesy's doing_.

Nothing. Jonesy was doing absolutely nothing, that was, if socializing in the back of the English III room counted as nothing. His current attitude was remarkably different from his earlier one—he didn't even want to show up to school today, but his father told him otherwise.

"Jonesy, you're not going to sit around here doing nothing while Jen's at school. Besides, what makes you think you're going to show up to the mall in my Porsche?" he'd said.

"But,  _dad_ —"

"No buts. Last day or not, you're riding to school with Jen."

His dad had put his foot down, causing Jonesy to pout on the ride to school, even more so when Jen drove. (He  _hated_  it when she took the wheel.) But this day wasn't as horrendous as he thought it would be, and he found himself wanting to stay just for the conversation—and the view.

"Man, if there's anything I'm going to miss about junior year, it's  _her_ ," he said, pointing to the teacher, Miss Taylor. He found her mesmerizing—with her fiery hair cascading down her back in ringlets and her hourglass frame—even if "no one was hotter than Nikki." Those things paired with her easygoing attitude made  _this_  class his favorite of them all, so much that he didn't even fail it.

"Dude, she's the only thing I liked about this suckish year," Duncan said.

Jonesy smirked. "Hmm, I thought she was the  _second_  thing you liked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan asked.

"Well," Geoff started, "we know you kinda have a thing for Courtney, bro."

"That's bullshit."

"I dunno. Seems like she's pretty into you," Jude added.

"See,  _he's_  the only one making sense right now," Duncan said, pointing to Jude. "It makes total sense that  _she'_ _s_  into  _me_. Princess just has a stick up her ass and won't admit it, even  _if_  she has a fine ass and a pretty face."

Geoff and Jonesy began laughing, imitating the cracking of a whip.

"You two, shut it. Besides, aren't you supposed to be henpecked by Bridgette and Nikki?"

The two boys glanced at one other, then at Duncan. "Nah," they said.

" _Sure_ , you aren't."

After moving onto a different topic, Jonesy said, "Guys, stay quiet."

A hush descended upon the class.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Caitlin, breaking the silence.

"Wait for it..." he warned. He pounded his chest and belched before bursting into laughter with the boys and receiving high-fives from them.

She grimaced with the other females in the class, shouting, "Gross!"

She sighed, thinking,  _He hasn't changed a bit_. _Not_ _really_ _sure if that's good or not._  Upon watching him laugh with such ease and speak with such livelihood, maybe it  _was_  a good thing.

Shifting her focus to killing time, she settled upon reapplying her makeup and checking her hair.

Grabbing a compact from her purse, she applied a fresh coat of watermelon lip gloss. After rubbing her lips together, making sure the gloss was evenly applied, she played with her hair. It fell in blonde waves now, sweeping past her shoulders. She could braid it. She could put it in a messy bun. She could do so many things with it now. But, smiling and adjusting the butterfly hair clip, she preferred it just the way it was.

Glimpsing at the clock mounted above the blackboard, which read  _3:00 p.m._ , she couldn't wait for the fifteen minutes standing in the way of her love life to move. She couldn't help but wonder what her friends were up to, either.

Stuck in pre-calculus, Wyatt spent the remainder of his junior year with Trent and Brooke. He and Trent had become close during the course of the last school year, while Brooke was fairly new to him, being placed in this class after transferring from a school in Vancouver.

Wyatt gazed at the pop art she placed on his desk. "Whoa, you made these yourself?"

She nodded, beaming in the process. "I used to get really bored back home and stuff, so I just drew all the time. My mom never cared much anyway." Her speech was always on fast-forward, now being no exception.

Trent leaned over, attempting to see what had surprised Wyatt. "Wow, these are really awesome, Brooke."

"Aw thanks, Trent, but I think you're just trying to flatter me. The good news: It's totally working."

He shrugged. "I guess it's what I do."

Adjusting the flower crown on her curly ginger hair, she said, "So, what do you guys have planned for the summer? All I'm gonna do is spend time at Vegan Island and my father's gallery."

Trent said, "Nothing much, really. I've got some summer assignments to do. I'll probably hang with Gwen a lot; we're trying to take things slow, especially after the whole Heather thing."

"How about you, Wyatt?"

"This summer, I just want to focus on my friends, my music, my java, and flipping burgers. That's all I need. Actually, I could do without that last part."

The three shared a laugh before the bell rung.

Practically jumping out her seat, Brooke threw her hands in the air. "Hooray for 3:15!"

While she grabbed her art and Trent grabbed his guitar case, Wyatt made his way to the door, saying, "If I don't see you two later, I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

The last day of school marked the beginning of summer, and Geoff always celebrated the occasion with the biggest party of the season. This year, Wyatt had been appointed as the DJ—both a huge and "humbling" responsibility. He held power over the general mood of the party and intended to use it the right way, having prepared his setlist for weeks. He planned on adding the finishing touches to it while at the mall.

"Alright! Bye, Wyatt!"

He walked out the classroom, relieved to exit junior year.

Caitlin stood at her locker, removing a few photographs held in place with cute, girly magnets. She smiled at the memories each photograph contained.

There was one of her, sporting her old pixie cut; Nikki, sticking her tongue out (minus the piercing she got on her seventeenth birthday); and Jen, who had remained unchanged, in recent months.

Gazing at a similar photo of the guys, she saw no major changes. The school year didn't even touch them.

But she smiled, because a year had now passed and she felt closer than ever to the five of them.

In the interim, Nikki had unused notebooks to shove into her maroon backpack. She never bothered to decorate her locker the way Caitlin did. All the photos she liked were in her phone or on her bedroom dresser anyway.

When she finished, she slammed her locker and Jonesy appeared.

He ran his tongue over his lips, grinning. "Hey, babe."

Her bored expression faded, replaced a joyful one. "Hey yourself, Casanova."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close and she stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips.

Once they parted, he asked, "God, babe, did you miss me  _that_  much today?"

She snorted, grinning as she walked away from him. "Whatever, Jonesy."

He faux-chased her down the hallway, catching up to her and throwing an arm over her small shoulders.

"We're so close to freedom, I can almost taste it."

"Same." He sighed. "This summer's gonna be sweet. I'll be on hot dates with you, partying,  _and_  saving enough money to buy me a car."

Laughing, she said, "You forgot  _getting fired from every job in sight_."

"Nik, don't kill my vibe. Besides, if I get fired, you know I'll probably come to you first."

"Oh,  _joy_ , what an honor."

Out of thin air, Jen appeared beside them, panting. "I finally found you guys."

"Hello to you too, Jen," Nikki said.

"You know how I thought summer would be paradise?"

"Uh huh," she said.

"I was  _completely_  wrong. I have to go to the Penalty Box as soon as we make it to the mall—meaning I'll only have about ten minutes to spend with you guys before rushing off— _and_  I have to prepare for the most important day ever."

Nikki cocked an eyebrow. "Judging from the hyperbole, you're gonna ask out that guy you like, aren't you?"

"He's not just a guy. He's  _Nick_ , the only guy I've been into since Travis."

"Didn't you have a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance, though?"

"That was just a one-time thing; he didn't count. I just really want to go to that party with Nick."

"And you  _will_. You've got this, Jen."

Jen pulled Nikki away from Jonesy, pulling her into a "walking hug" of sorts. "Thanks, Nikki."

"Anytime."

"Hey, girls," Jonesy interrupted, "I hate to break up the whole sisterly moment, but we gotta go."

Nikki, drinking in her surroundings, realized they were now in the school's parking lot with Jude, Caitlin, and Wyatt waiting on them, waiting to start this new time of year with them.

One year and another summer, here they were.


	2. Fall Down the Rabbit Hole

Caitlin caressed Benj's cheek, gazing at him, drinking in his every feature. "You have the most amazing eyes."

"So do you.  _You're_  pretty amazing, Cait."

A blush crept across her face. "Even in my lemon hat?"

"Even in your lemon hat." Leaning across the Big Squeeze's counter from the stool he'd perched on, he pressed his lips against hers.

Of all her boyfriends, she had missed Benj the most, regarding him as the kindest and the cutest and the best kisser. Before May, she never would have guessed a final-exam cramming session would lead to her making out with him, rekindling their spark (and actually  _passing_  said final).

Parting from his lips, she sighed. "I totally missed this."

"I did too. So, are we still on for that movie at five?"

"Of course, Benji."

"See you later, Caitlin." He left her with a peck on the cheek.

Nikki cringed, making a disapproving noise.

Turning her attention to Nikki, Caitlin asked, "What's the matter?"

"Overtly flirting much?"

"We're just showing each other how much we  _care_." Giggling, she said, "Besides, we're not the only ones who flirt a lot."

Nikki laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Wyatt stopped strumming his guitar. "Well, she's not wrong."

The others, save for Jonesy, nodded in agreement.

She raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying, Hendrix?"

He dared to let the words fall from his lips, knowing the power Nikki possessed. "You and Jonesy have been flirting a lot lately, that's all." He winced, preparing for her soda can to bounce off his head.

She crossed her arms instead.

"That's not a bad thing, Nikki. You and Jonesy are just super close," Jen offered.

Caitlin rested her elbows on the Lemon's counter. "Plus, you two have got that crazy romantic chemistry I'd kill for."

"You've got that right." Jonesy nudged Nikki's side. "Right, babe?"

She glimpsed at him, allowing a small smile. "Yeah, we do."

But did chemistry equate to infatuation or  _something_ _greater_? Being the top student in her chemistry class couldn't supply her with the answer. There were so many variables to consider before even deciding how she felt.

She owed Jen a long-overdue girl talk about this.

Grabbing her phone out her pocket minutes later, she texted:

_Mind if we talk l8r?_

Jen glanced at her screen then at Nikki.

_I don't mind. What's wrong?_

Biting the inside of her lip, she replied:

_Nothing… Something… Too much… Tell u l8r, k?_

A pause.

_K, just drop by TPB._

She sighed.

_Thx!_

"So," Jonesy started, pulling everyone's attention, "guess who's getting a new neighbor?"

"I am?"

His eyes narrowed. "No, Jude,  _we_  are."

He chuckled. "Well, you said  _guess who_. Thought it was worth a shot."

"I know. Anyways, some new family bought the Clarks' home."

"What happened? Robbie and Diego finally drove them to insanity?" Nikki asked with a grin.

"Apparently the Clarks have more family in Montreal, but"—Jen giggled—"those two certainly were a factor. But, anyways, we met the family that bought the home. Apparently they have a daughter our age; she's supposed to attend our school this fall."

"Saw a couple pictures of her, too. Not too bad in the looks department."

Nikki's side-eyed him.

"Relax. She's got nothing on you, babe."

Her expression softened as she shrugged. "Eh, I'll take that."

Jen checked the time on the food court's clock and shuffled to her feet. "See you guys later. The Penalty Box needs me."

"Ugh, same. I'm being summoned by Khaki Hell," said Nikki. "Later."

The gang bid them goodbye before resuming their activities, namely Caitlin, who awaited her first customer of the day. Time raced by, yet no one arrived.

She rested her elbows on the counter, asking herself, "It's  _June_ ; shouldn't lemonade be in-demand by now?"

* * *

The food court was a jungle in this girl's eyes. Then again, the same applied to the rest of the mall… and all of Toronto. At a glance, it was sensory overload—so many restaurants, fast-food joints, and other oddities to choose from, even though all she wanted was a drink.

She also wanted to be at home, but her mother wouldn't allow that.

"Here's a hundred dollars," her mother had said, placing five crisp and strangely colored twenty-dollar bills in her daughter's palm. "Go to the Galleria and have fun—explore my old stomping grounds. You know, I used to love that place when I was your age. I know you'll love it too."

She could see why her mother loved it so much. It was ginormous. Towson Town Center paled in comparison.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, gripping the money and making up her mind. She'd get a drink, get an outfit for that party she was randomly invited to, and make her exit.

Wandering around in search of something sweet, she stopped in her tracks.

_Okay, am I seeing things?_

She squinted ahead at a giant lemon.

_Nope, it's totally real._

Figuring it would have the lemonade she now craved, she fumbled towards it—weaving through tables and hoping she wouldn't collide with any chairs along the way.

* * *

Caitlin lifted her head in surprise; a customer arrived at last.

As much as she loved recalling the friendly faces she saw on a daily basis, Caitlin couldn't remember seeing this customer before. So she studied her, not unlike the way she studied the clothing in her fashion magazines.

She wore a black, short-sleeved tunic, drawing attention to her skin—a shade or two lighter than Jonesy's complexion. Her dark-brown hair had falling curls and copper at its ends, reminding Caitlin that ombré hair was "totally in." Aside from her faded, hip-hugging jeans, she wore a silver bracelet that she kept toying with.

Caitlin offered a smile. "Cute outfit."

She stopped staring at the tiles beneath her sneakers, meeting Caitlin's gaze. "Thanks."

"So, what can I get for you?"

"Just a lemonade, please."

"Coming right up." Placing the drink on the counter, she said, "That'll be $2.00."

She fumbled through her pocket before pulling out a five-dollar bill. "Here you go. You can keep the change."

Her smile broadened. "Really? Thanks!"

"No problem." She almost walked off with her lemonade, but stopped in her tracks yet again. "Um… do you know where Albatross & Finch is? I really don't want to get lost again."

Caitlin bounced. " _Do_  I? Sometimes I feel like I live there!" She threw her lemon hat and apron aside, closing the Big Squeeze. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"No prob. Now let's go shopping!"

After saying goodbye to the gang, Caitlin whisked her away. They breezed past many stores before arriving at their destination.

"Voila: Albatross & Finch!"

"Thank you for taking me here." Looking away and fidgeting with her bracelet, she said, "I'm still learning my way around here."

"Oh, it's totally fine. I know this place like the back of my hand. I guess I'll see you around!"

The faintest hint of a grin appeared. "Yeah, see you around."

Caitlin walked behind Benj, who was signing out for the day. Placing her hands over his eyes, she sang, "Guess who?"

"It's only one person." He turned around, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, Cait. Ready to head to the movies?"

"Definitely; I've been dying to see  _Starry Eye_ _d_.Plus, Channing Tatum's in it."

He grinned. "Aw, am I not enough?"

"Of course you're enough, Benji."

He took her hand, causing her to blush as he led her to the Gigantoplex. Her palms grew hot and she swore he'd let go.

He never did.

* * *

" _EEE_ , I can't believe we're gonna get another Khaki Sister!"

"OMG, me neither!"

Kristen and Kirsten had been jumping up and down for ages, a half-hour after Chrissy made the announcement.

Massaging her temples, Nikki groaned. "If we get another Stepford clone around here, I just might kill myself."

The girls stopped their squealing, Kirsten asking, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Nothing  _you'd_  find worthwhile. I'm going on my break."

Kristen put her hands on her hips. "Nikki, your shift started thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, bite me."

Crossing her arms, she walked out the store, making her way to the Penalty Box. She walked to the cash register, pleased to find Jen there.

"Hey, Nikki. What'd you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell you something important, but"—she pointed a finger at Jen—"keep in mind that it's strictly hypothetical."

"I'm all ears."

"So, I have this"—pause—" _friend_  who may or may not be in love with the guy she's dating. The only problem is she doesn't know whether it's infatuation or real love, but she feels something there."

Jen smirked. "Hmm, I think this 'friend' is definitely in love with  _Jonesy_. Maybe she'll tell me herself."

Nikki shushed her. "Not too loud, okay?" Making sure no one was eavesdropping, she said, "As much as it pains me to admit it, Caitlin may be right. Not only have Jonesy and I've been flirting more lately, but I just feel  _closer_  to him. Despite all his faults—his many, many,  _many_  faults—he treats me well. He makes me feel  _wanted_ , I guess." She blushed and her brown eyes filled with life. "I've just… I've never felt this way about a guy before, Jen. I just don't know if it's me being in puppy love or the real thing."

"I don't know, Nikki. It sounds like love to me."

"Well, I'll be damned—it is."

"You know you need to tell him."

"And I'll do that as soon as you ask that guy out," Nikki said, pointing towards "that guy" for emphasis.

"It's not that easy. I get all tongue-tied when I think about him. Plus I haven't asked a guy out since the Sadie Hawkins dance!"

"Calm down, Jen. It's not the end of the world. If you like him, ask him out."

"And if you love Jonesy, let him know."

Nikki laughed and snorted. "Yeah, yeah—whatever. I'm going back to work. See you later, Jen."

"Bye, Nikki." She sighed, setting her sights on Nick, hoping she'd find the strength to ask him out. She would have called Caitlin and asked for ideas, but she knew she'd be on her date by now.

For now, she would just have to strategize on her own.


	3. To Start a War

Their designer heels sounded with each sashay.

The teens in the atrium turned their heads, moved out the way—giving these girls the attention and respect they demanded (or rather  _commanded_ ).

Heather smirked, using her shades as a headband while Tricia ran fingers through her curly ponytail, satisfied with the scene around them. Conversation died down as the two of them—with Lindsay, Gwen, and Mandy in tow—stalked about, looking for their first prey of the summer.

How strange it was knowing that, almost a month ago, Tricia and Heather had never crossed paths. They knew each other  _existed_ , both of them along with Tara Johansen being the most popular girls in the junior class and arguably the whole school, but had never bothered to hang out until that divine day at Juicy Couture's rare fifty-percent off sale. They'd grabbed the same gold and black leather purse at the same time and the rest was history…

But, right now, only Gwen and Leshawna "stood in their way."

Stepping on Gwen's boot, Heather's eyes narrowed. "Watch where you're standing, goth girl."

She crossed her arms, ignoring her foot's throbbing. "I'm sorry—I didn't know being on public property would upset you."

"Actually, your existence is upsetting, but whatever. I'll make sure you're not in my way at the party."

"What makes you think you're entitled to everything?"

"That's where you're totally wrong." Heather crossed her arms too, approaching her. "I fight for what I want."

"Including a kiss from my boyfriend."

"He's not that good of a kisser, by the way. Good thing I didn't keep him."

Leshawna stepped in. "Trent never wanted yo ass to begin with, and neither did Alejandro."

Jabbing a finger at her, she said, "Leave him out of this if you know what's good for you."

"If you don't get that twig finger away from me, you'll lose your whole goddamn hand."

"Bring it on,  _Shaniqua_."

"Oh, you did  _not_  just go there." She began taking off her earrings. "Gwen, hold these for me."

"I swear to God if you lay a hand on me, I'll sue you, your weave,  _and_  your goth girlfriend."

Before Leshawna could throw a punch, a lone siren blared. Everyone's attention shifted to the rent-a-cop and his patrol cart, its orange light flashing.

"Break it up before I throw you all in the slammer, maggots," he called.

Heather exchanged menacing glares with Gwen and Leshawna before sashaying away. Tricia, however, had the honor of hissing the last words.

"This isn't over," she said.

The first shot had sounded in this far-from-civil war.

* * *

"Fifty bucks just to hand out flyers?" Jonesy asked himself. "More like the best gig  _ever_."

While handing them to random people, he caught a glimpse of purple hair and grinned to himself. He knew it wasn't really her, but it was reminiscent of her all the same.

He couldn't help but think of how hot she'd looked last Saturday night in the front seat of his car, pressed against the car door. How attractive and inviting her moans were. How he wanted to make out with her for hours, never leaving the driveway. How her kisses lingered on his lips, tasting her strawberry chapstick long after he walked her to her front door.

How he replayed the moment hours and days after it happened.

He couldn't help picturing all the things they could do— _would_  do—this summer, starting with tomorrow's party. This summer, he wanted to share the good weather, enjoy the good drinks and better parties, and live  _la dolce vita_  with her.

The way he felt about Nikki was indescribable, something he'd never experienced before. He treasured her far more than the other girls he'd dated. But maybe it was less about value and more about something else…

_Holy shit, do I love her?_

He stopped walking, dazed.

 _Whoa, this is huge. No, this is_ crazy _._ _Holy_ _shit, I need help._ _Where's Jude when you need him?_

A skateboarder whooshed past him, then whooshed back, saying, "Duuuuude."

"Juuuuude." Jonesy fist-bumped him once he got off his board. "What's up?"

"Nothing but the sky."

"I thought you'd be at the rink by now."

"I don't have to be there today. I was gonna head to the game store for a few though." Jonesy still didn't know how Jude managed to get  _two_  of his old jobs back, seeing that Jonesy couldn't even keep  _one_  on a good day. "So, whatcha up to?"

"Passing out flyers for some July talent-show thing."

"Why?"

"'Cause I got paid fifty bucks for it."

"Sweeeet."

"I know, right?"

Once the two of them entered the game store, Jonesy lowered his voice, sounding serious. "Okay, dude, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Everything okay, bro?"

"Of course. Maybe. Sorta." He exhaled. "It's about Nikki."

Jude's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Is she breaking up with you again?"

"No, Jude, I'm—"

" _You're_  breaking up with her?"

"Dude, if you give me a moment, I'll tell you."

"Sorry."

Jonesy took a deep breath. "I think I'm in"—he almost choked on the word—" _love_."

A wide grin accompanied Jude's wide eyes. "No  _way_!"

"Yes way! She's just been running through my head and driving me crazy." He blushed. "I just need your help to, um, figure out my feelings."

"Okay." Assuming his role as a confidant, Jude tried his best to look attentive. "Tell me what you like about her."

" _Everything_ , man. It's just the way she smiles at me. The way she laughs with that snort that really shouldn't be attractive, but it suits her anyways." He grinned softly. "She's like a fire, y'know? Hot and wild, not to mention great to look at." Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "I really like making her feel better on crappy days. And I know we flirt a lot and stuff, but I can't help holding on to her. I love her too much to let go."

He went dead silent, staring at Jude, who gasped.

"You just said—"

"No, I didn't."

"You totally did."

"It slipped."

"Our mouths know stuff sooner than we do."

"Don't you mean our  _minds_?"

"Pretty sure it was your mouth that said you love her."

"Okay, okay, I  _do_  love her." Jonesy's heart almost stopped after saying it on purpose. "I'm in  _love_  with her. Dude, I've never felt this way before."

"So, when are you gonna tell her?"

This time,  _his_  eyes widened. "Jude, I can't tell her this yet. I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"Trust me, Nikki's crazy about you, Jonesy. I can tell by how she acts around ya."

"How?"

"I really don't know. I think ever since I got back with Starr, I developed a sixth sense when it comes to chicks." He laughed. "A  _chick_  sense."

Fist-bumping him, Jonesy said, "Nice one."

* * *

It was like Jen had never asked anyone out before, like Travis had left a blank space where dating etiquette used to be.

As long as Coach Halder remained out of sight, she would keep gazing at Nick, yearning from a short distance. But, once a customer approached the register, she had to avert her eyes to assist him.

The moment the customer left was the moment she needed to make a do-or-die decision because Brooke was right there, chatting and laughing with Nick in such a cozy, familiar way.

Taking deep breaths and putting on a brave face, she needed to interfere as soon as possible, before it was too late.

She walked to them with her mind on autopilot. "Hey, Nick, do you have a moment?"

After he asked Brooke to wait a moment, he said, "Sure. What's going on, Jen?"

 _He knows my name? He knows my freaking name!_  She grinned, but not too widely. She didn't want to scare him off. "I was hoping that maybe you'd wanna be my date to Geoff's party." Blushing, she added, "You know, if you're not already going with anybody."

"Of course. I didn't have anybody in mind but you."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Really? Me?"

He ran a hand through his short, spiky brown hair, saying, "Yes, you. You seem like a great girl, Jen, and I'd like to get to know you."

 _Wow, he's_ _really charming_. "I'd like to get to know you, too."

"So, it's a date?"

"It is."

He left her with a smile, one she gladly returned.

Remembering Brooke was there, she turned to her. "Sorry about that, Brooke, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

She blinked once. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I had to ask him out before you could."

Her confusion turned into hysterical laughter. "You thought I was gonna ask him out? Ha! That would make us kissing cousins, and I  _so_  wouldn't want that."

"He's your cousin?"

She nodded. "Of course, silly! But I'm really happy you finally asked him out. He's mentioned you a couple times." Looking down at her watch, surrounded by chunky bracelets, she said, "Holy crap, I'm gonna be late for work; I can't be late! See you later, Jen!"

After waving goodbye, Jen told herself, "I've got a date. I've actually got a  _date_."

* * *

"Why are we going to the movies again?" Lindsay asked.

"Because, Lindsiot, doing nothing is boring and Channing Tatum is far from it," Heather replied as they walked into one of the Gigantoplex's many theaters.

They walked up the steps, using the trail of lights to guide them through the dimly lit theater.

Gwen, after taking a sip of her soda on the walk up, whispered, "Hey, Tricia, is that Caitlin over there?"

Tricia peered at the row they passed, rolling her eyes afterward. "Yes. Lemon Head  _an_ _d_  Benj. Wait—Lemon Head and  _Benj_ , huh? Interesting." A smirk gracing her lips, she said, "I think I know where we can sit."

Tricia led Heather and the other girls to the row behind Caitlin and Benj, making sure her own seat was directly behind the couple. She saw Caitlin rest her head on Benj's shoulder, making a face when he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"How lovely," she scoffed under her breath. "Nice to see you've moved on, Turner."

He turned around at the sound of her voice. "Tricia, what are  _you_  doing here?"

"Aw, you don't have to treat me so mean, but, if you must know, I'm here to see Channing Tatum's abs like the rest of us."

He mumbled a "whatever" before returning his attention to Caitlin.

The two of them worked Tricia's nerves as they kissed.

"That's it—knock it off." Snatching Gwen's soda from her grip, she dumped every last drop of it on Caitlin. "I didn't come here to see you two make out the whole time."

Caitlin sniffled before tears flooded down her face, ruining her mascara in the process. She stood up and bolted out the theater.

"Caitlin, wait up!" Benj called. Before he left, he faced Tricia and her friends. "You can be a real bitch, Tricia."

Feigning hurt, she said, "And all this time, I thought you liked that about me."

Disregarding her response, he ran off in search of Caitlin.

* * *

"Um, was that Caitlin?" asked Wyatt, looking around the gang's food court table for a reply.

They looked at each other, baffled.

"I think so," Jen said.

Seconds ago, all they had seen were mascara tears and a mess of blonde locks running by them.

Benj ran by them, yelling, "Caitlin, come back!"

Seeing that she would do the complete opposite, he sat with the gang and let out a huff.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"Tricia happened."

"Say no more," Nikki said.

Caitlin dragged herself to the table minutes later, sporting a fresh coat of mascara on her eyelashes and soda-less hair. Nothing hinted that she had been crying.

Benj allowed her to take his seat, seeing that she needed it more than him.

"Are you okay, Cait?" he asked, standing behind her chair and gently massaging her shoulders.

"I wish."

Jen asked, "What happened? You know, if you want to talk about it."

"Tricia and Heather were sitting behind us at the movies and Tricia got really mad that I was kissing Benj, so she dumped soda on me." She sighed. "Summer's barely here and she's already got it out for me."

Nikki smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Don't worry. I've got a remedy for that."

"Nikki, what are you going to do?" Jen asked warily.

"Please, no questions until it happens. Besides, I still have to get the help I need to pull it off."

Benj added, "I hope you make it good. Anything to get her and her friends to leave my girl alone."

Nikki nodded. "Got it."

When Benj left and she began plotting in her head, Gwen and Leshawna approached the table.

"Nikki, got a moment?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Both Gwen and Leshawna motioned for Nikki to join them at a different food-court table, so she complied.

"We need your help," Leshawna said. "Tricia and Heather are already ego-trippin' and we need to stop them before they try anything else."

"It's funny—I was just going to ask you two to help me do the same thing. Long story short, Tricia dumped soda on Caitlin for no reason other than pure bitchiness and I wanted a little vengeance."

Gwen shrugged. "I guess great minds think alike."

"Seems like it."

"So, what'd you have in mind?" Leshawna asked Nikki.

"Well, I was thinking of doing something like…"

* * *

"What was that all about?" Wyatt asked when Nikki returned to the table.

She smirked as she reclined in her seat. "You'll see soon enough."

Jen noted, "Something tells me that tomorrow will definitely be a day to remember—in more ways than one."

Catching the last part of Jen's sentence, Nikki said, "'In more ways than one'? Do tell."

"Okay, I was going to let it be a surprise but… I'm going to the party with Nick!"

Caitlin applauded her. "Yay! Congratulations, Jen!"

"Thanks, Cait. Eee, I'm so excited!"

"Good for you, Jen," Jonesy said. "It's nice to see you moving on instead of moping around and whining."

The rest of the gang cut their eyes at him, casting glares that said  _shut up_.

"Go easy on him, guys," said Jen. She offered a small smile. "He kinda had a point."

"See," he said to them, "I had a point."

Nikki playfully stuck her tongue out at him and he gently pushed her shoulder, both of them smiling afterwards.

And Jen couldn't help but notice.

However, they all couldn't help but notice Wyatt's sudden escape.

Jen scratched her head. "Is it just me or did Wyatt just disappear?"

"He totally did." Caitlin looked as confused as the rest of her friends. "And I don't think that's the first time."

Nikki exchanged glances with everyone. "That… That's not really like him to do that."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jonesy said. "Maybe all that coffee's going to his head."


	4. Lost at Sea

Before Caitlin had entered Geoff's party, she had forgotten she'd be swimming in a sea of people.

Now she treaded and paddled through guys and girls, exchanging hellos along the way, until she could find the people she'd grown to love so much in one year. Her five friends meant the world to her. She'd never known true friendship until they came along.

"Caitlin, you made it! I thought you'd never show up."

And no one meant more to her than Jen.

Caitlin pulled her into a hug. "I just  _had_  to do some last-minute party prep." She smiled after pulling away. "I don't wake up like this, you know."

After giggling, Jen said, "Come on, let's dance together."

As they began dancing, curiosity struck. "Hey, where's Nick?"

"He told me he's running late. Something about traffic."

"Oh. Well, I know you're happy you'll  _finally_  be with him after stressing for so long."

"Of  _course_  I am! God, if I'd known asking him out would be that easy, I would've done it eons ago."

"I knew he wouldn't turn you down. Especially not when you look like  _that_."

Jen looked away. "You're just trying to be nice."

"It's not me trying to be nice; it's me being  _honest_. You know you totally deserve all of this. You've worked so hard for it, Jen."

She smiled. "Thanks, Cait."

"Anytime."

"So, where's  _your_  guy?"

"Hmm, I really don't know. Maybe he's just running late, too." She looked around, hoping to find him in the sea of people. Instead, she spotted two birds of a feather. "Look who I found," she said.

Jen followed Caitlin's eyes, eventually seeing Jude and Starr sitting next to each other on a couch, conversing and caressing and chomping on chips. "I'm so glad they got back together."

"You and me both. It's nice to see him so happy again."

Like Jen, Jude deserved his happiness. She liked to think that fate decided to undo the star-crossed nature of their relationship, pushing Jude and Starr together again, making them meant-to-be. Though his explanation of how they got back together was simple—"I was stoned at a party and things sorta happened, I guess"—he'd found her in a high, a high where she was Skater Starr once more, and didn't let go.

She looked at Wyatt, so immersed in the music he played. She had no clue what song she and Jen had been dancing to, but it sounded good and he looked like he was enjoying himself. Those were the only things that mattered.

Well, Jonesy and Nikki mattered too, but she couldn't find them by scanning the crowd. Wherever they were, she was sure they were by each other's side. A smile grew. It was interesting to think that one year ago, they were "just friends" dancing around the idea of becoming something more, everyone (save for Jude) being against it. But now, everyone grew to love Jonesy and Nikki together. The gang couldn't see them being apart, and they wouldn't have it any other way…

Caitlin caught sight of ginger hair and green eyes and ran in their owner's direction. "Benj, you're here!"

"I would've been here sooner, but I had to look after my baby sister for a bit." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you; you look really great."

Her cheeks flushed red, standing out on her pinkish skin. "Thanks, Benji."

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." As Benj took her by the hand, escorting her to a clearer part of the makeshift dance floor, she glanced at Jen. "See you later," Jen heard.

"Yeah, see you," Jen replied with less vigor. When would  _her_  guy show up?

Someone tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Ah!" Her heart thumped as she turned around. "Nick, hi! I was just thinking about you."

"I've been thinking about you too. I couldn't wait to see your face."

She grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He gently grabbed her hand. "How about we dance and have a proper conversation?"

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Wyatt's eyes scanned the crowd. He noticed plenty of couples flooding the dance floor (which was actually a small portion of Geoff's vast living room). He leaned over, making sure he would be heard in the microphone resting on the turntables. "And that was 'Walk This Way' by MØ. Next up is 'Like a Stranger' by Kitten, dedicated to all the couples out here. Enjoy."

* * *

"So, Nikki… wanna dance?"

She stared at Jonesy, considering it before saying, "Sure, why not?"

After leading her away from the couch they'd made themselves comfortable on and to the dance floor, Jonesy pulled her close, placing his hands on her hips. Nikki placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing him to sway her.

She was used to his boldness about touching. Sometimes, if he  _wasn't_  attempting to grab her rear, his touch comforted her. She calmed against him and she couldn't remember being a ball of nerves beforehand.

At some point in time, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, even though the music was loud and she could feel the drums pulsing through her. Like him, his heartbeat was calm and steady, at ease.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want him to let go of her—not for a while anyway. She wanted to keep him.

She froze.  _Holy shit, I_ _really_ am _in_ _love_ _with_ _him._ _Oh God, Jen was right_.

"You okay, babe?"

Snatched from her thoughts, she lifted her head from his chest, saying, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

_"_ _But_ _,_ _if you really want to know_ _what's wrong_ _, I'm in love with you."_ _Yeah, that'll totally fly_.

He smiled. "Good."

But when he smiled like that, he made her want to confess everything. Every feeling, every action that made her heart skip.

She resisted the urge to frown.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way? I can't risk_ _looking like_ _a complete_ _idiot…_ _But, if I don't tell him, I won't know how he feels at all. Maybe I should say something…_ _But_ _if I say something now, there's no turning back. Fuck, this isn't resolving anything._ _I knew I shouldn't have_ _had_ _that_ _beer._

Time for a deep breath and a poor decision. "Jonesy, there's something I should tell you."

"What's up?"

"I… I just wanted to…" She looked away, not sure of what she wanted to say and how to say it anymore, regretting this decision. She met his gaze moments later, finding comfort in it—almost the same comfort his touch carried.

His eyes were comforting and his lips were inviting.

She made up her mind once again, figuring that what she couldn't say with words at the moment, she could say with her lips. So she pressed her lips against his, standing on her tippy-toes and draping her arms over his shoulders. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she felt one of his hands move up her back and the other brush against her rear, though she didn't mind for once.

His hands warm against her skin, this was the kind of kissing she'd attempt in private, not in the middle of a party, but she wanted it. (Plus, she knew there were couples engaging in worse things throughout Geoff's mansion.)

Not only Jen, but also Caitlin was right. Even though Nikki didn't like using such a word, the chemistry she felt as she made out with Jonesy could set this whole party on fire. They could probably burn the entire gated community to a crisp, leaving nothing but cinders in their wake.

As soon as they parted, Jonesy said, "Whoa, any reason for  _that_?"

She smirked. "What, you didn't like it?"

"No, no, no, I totally loved it. I just—you don't kiss me like that in public."

"Well, when I said I had something to tell you, I really meant something to  _show_  you, I guess."

"I need you to show me stuff more often."

She laughed. "Control yourself, Jonesy."

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to come here again."

"Girl, you're here to have fun. You know you could use some," Leshawna said.

"I guess."

"Don't sound so down in the dumps, Syd." Leshawna placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have invited you here if I didn't think you'd like it."

A grin broke through, but only momentarily. "Fine. But maybe we should've come here sooner. I don't want people to think I'm some loser crashing the party."

Leshawna stopped walking up Geoff's driveway, pointing to herds of people filing the front doors. "You see all them? They're just as late as us. Plus, it don't make no difference  _what_  time we show up, 'cause we're still gonna have a good time anyway… Am I gettin' through to you?"

She smiled again. "A little bit."

"Good enough."

They walked in the mansion together, the girl staying by LeShawna's side until they made it into the ginormous living room. She froze, her throat constricting. There was an ocean of people  _everywhere_.

At least twenty teens sat on the four long, tan couches in the center of the space. Four times that amount packed the "dance floor," a large portion of the living room dedicated to the DJ and the dancing partygoers. Teens also sat on the winding staircase or leaned against its railings; she could surely guess what the people  _up_  those stairs were doing, because she knew what one of her best friends would have done.

A bunch of guys rallied around the pool table, reminding her of the one in her new home, only hers was in the basement—not in this living room, which was more like an arena. (She'd been to two mansion parties in her life, but they were shanties compared to this. This was luxury, status.)

"Leshawna, I'm not sure about this anymore."

"Like I said, just go meet some people and you'll be fine. Now go and have fun!"

Leshawna almost gave her a gentle shove, until the girl protested. "Wait, you invited me to come here with you, but you're gonna leave me be?"

She nodded. "I know it's tough love, girlfriend, but you'll thank me later. And when tonight's over, I want  _all_  the tea."

"Only if the tea is good."

"Fine with me. Now go!"

Leshawna gently pushed her along, causing her to stumble until she could maintain her balance. She trod through groups of people, quickly making her way to the kitchen for a soda and leaving.

She moved away from the crowd, standing near the wall-to-ceiling windows which towered behind that vaguely familiar DJ. Before staring at the beautiful view of the night outside the windows, she gawked at the population before her, knowing this would be a long night.

* * *

Wyatt had allowed a long club mix to play, giving him time to talk to Jude, Jonesy, and Nikki, who had gathered around his booth less than ten minutes ago. Jen and Caitlin had followed minutes later, taking a break from hanging out with Nick and Benj respectively.

"I really dig the music you're playing, dude," Jude said to Wyatt.

"I agree," Caitlin said, "even if I don't know who most of the artists are."

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

Looking around the room, she said, "There's  _so_  many people here. I think this party's bigger than last year's."

"Of  _course_  it's bigger than last year's!" Jonesy said. "I bet this one'll go down in history."

Nikki added, "In more ways than one."

"Seriously, what do you have planned? The suspense is  _killing_  me," said Jen.

"You can pry all you want, but I'll never reveal my secrets." She grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Caitlin looked around the party once more, comforted by the amount of friendly faces in the crowd. During her observations, however, she spotted a head full of brown and copper hair near the giant windows and tried to recall where she had seen that girl before.

She gasped at the realization, her thoughts spilling into the open. "Yesterday at the Lemon—that's where I've seen her!"

Her five friends stared at her, bewildered.

"Um, I'm not following," said Jen.

"That girl over there," Caitlin said as she pointed in her direction. "She was one of my customers yesterday; I showed her where A&F was."

Jen squinted in her direction before something dawned on her. "Jonesy, that's the new girl in our neighborhood!"

"For real?" He looked her way. "Huh, it  _is_  her. And I thought she looked good in  _photos_ ," he joked, causing Nikki to elbow him. "What? You're  _way_  hotter. Plus nothing can top that kiss—"

Nikki blushed, thankful that Caitlin cut him off instead of her.

"I'm gonna invite that girl over, especially since she's your new neighbor." Caitlin began calling, "Hey, you!"

Their neighbor who'd been sipping her soda began coughing, taken aback. Once her coughing fit subsided, she asked, "Me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, I'm acting like that Jonesy/Nikki "I love you" thing didn't happen in season four. I feel like an interesting storyline or a better-developed relationship could have come about with more emphasis on the I love yous, instead of it being glossed over like it was.


	5. La Dolce Vita

"Me?" Jonesy and Jen's neighbor asked, pointing to herself in disbelief.

Caitlin smiled. "Yes, you!"

She crept over to Wyatt's DJ booth with uncertain footsteps. "H-hi," she said.

" _You're_  the girl who came to the Lemon yesterday—I remember because I took you to A&F, and that place has clothes to  _die_  for. Anyways, I didn't know you'd be here."

Fidgeting with the silver bracelet Caitlin remembered from the day before, she said, "Well, I was invited by some girl I met at the mall yesterday; I'm not sure if you know her, though. Her name's Leshawna."

"We totally know Leshawna."

She gawked at Caitlin, then the rest of the group. "We?"

"Oh, I should probably introduce us, shouldn't I?" Answering her own question, she pointed to each individual she named, saying, "I'm Caitlin and these are my friends: Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Jude, and Wyatt."

A faint smile appeared. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Sydni."

"And you're our new neighbor— _ours_  being me and Jonesy, by the way," Jen said, adding clarity when Sydni looked confused. "We met your parents when you guys moved in. They're very nice, by the way."

"Thanks." She took a long sip of her drink.

"So, where are you from?" Caitlin asked.

"Baltimore. I'm not sure if you've heard of it or not. It's this huge city in Maryland—I loved it there."

"Where the hell is that?" Jonesy asked, scratching his head.

"If you've ever picked up an atlas, which I know you haven't, you'd know it's the state bordering Washington, D.C. and Virginia," Nikki said.

"Basically," Sydni added.

"So why'd you end up moving? Toronto seems pretty far from Baltimore," Wyatt said.

"Well, my mother wanted to move back to start her own law firm, especially since she's from here. She's got a better chance of making more money this way, so she couldn't ignore it."

Nikki suddenly found Sydni's story paralleling her own. "Reminds me of a couple months ago when I almost had to move to Nunavut, since my dad got a really big job offer. I mean, he worked things out so we were able to stay here, but I can still relate."

Jonesy wrapped an arm around her waist. "By the way, I'm really glad you got to stay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caitlin and Jen exchanged  _a_ _w_ _w_ s.

"Well, I'm really glad things worked out for you," Sydni offered.

"So," Jen began, "do you like it up here so far?"

"I can't say I don't. It's not so bad. I just haven't got over my homesickness yet."

Caitlin placed a hand on Sydni's shoulder. "That's totally normal. I was upset for weeks when I moved here from Vancouver, but once you're here long enough, you'll forget all about it."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, glancing in a different direction. Looking at the gang again, she asked, "I'm kind of curious about how you guys met. You all seem so close-knit."

"Jonesy, Jude, Jen, Wyatt, and I have known each other since we were little kids, but we met Malibu Juice Barbie over here about a year ago and she's been with us ever since," Nikki said.

"Reminds me of my best friends back home." Sydni grinned softly. She couldn't help but eye Jonesy and Nikki, however. They too reminded her of how things used to be at home.

Caitlin, noticing groups of people heading to the backyard through French double doors, suggested, "Hey, do you guys want to go swimming?"

Jude beamed. "I thought you'd never ask. Lemme go find Starr." Walking off, he said, "I'll see you dudes  _later_. Nice meeting ya, bra."

"Nice meeting you too, Jude," Sydni replied.

Jonesy, still having his arm around Nikki, said, "C'mon, babe, we can't waste time—let's head outside!"

As Nikki walked with him, she snorted. "You just want to see me in a bikini."

He couldn't hide his mischievous intentions. "Possibly."

Jen turned to Caitlin and Sydni. "I'm going to find Nick. I guess I'll see you guys outside."

"Bye, Jen!" Caitlin called before facing Sydni. "If it makes you feel less lonely, I can hang out with you."

"You don't have to. You probably have someone else you'd rather hang with."

"And that person's  _you_." Caitlin took her hand. "I promise—no, I  _swear_  on all my magazines that by the end of this night, you're gonna have a great time! Let's go!"

So she whisked Sydni away—through the double doors and beyond.

"And I'll just be here mixing. By myself. All alone." Wyatt sighed. "At least I get paid for this."

* * *

With one gaze, Jonesy lost his breath. "Damn, babe. You look  _hot_."

Nikki stood on the patio before Jonesy, who was in the pool. She rolled her eyes as she shifted her stance.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it," she said.

"I don't know why you don't like wearing bikinis, Nik. They obviously like you." He swam to the patio, resting his arms on the concrete. "I really,  _really_  like you."

She glanced at him. "You do?"

"Uh-huh…  _Really_. So"—raising an eyebrow, he patted the ground before him—"wanna join me?"

"Give me a reason to." She crossed her arms, staring at him, awaiting his response. She found herself dripping with pool water. "Jonesy, what the hell?"

He shrugged. "What? You wanted a reason."

"That's it, Garcia. You're going  _down_." After jumping into the water, she rose to the surface and attacked him with splashes.

Back and forth, they hit each other with small waves. She was determined to put up a brave fight, her offense and defense strong. She managed to avoid his attacks by diving below the surface, breaking the surface to blindside him with splashes.

He was overeager, moving at the wrong times to subdue her.

She was skilled. Resilient.

But he soon learned he had to be clever in order to win against her. So he studied the ways she moved, the ways she'd evade him. He discovered a pattern in the way she moved and knew he could corner her in the middle of it. Though it took him eons to do so, he finally managed to pin her against the pool wall.

They gazed at each other, out of breath from their struggle.

"I win," he whispered, his face inches from hers. He leaned in and stole a kiss from her, making it last. Her lips lingered and he swore he got a taste of  _la dolce vita_.

When he pulled away, he realized that maybe  _she_  was  _la_ _dolce vita._  She was worth the fight he put up. His lips curled into a smile as he thought,  _Holy shit, I'm in love_.

She kissed his lips once more, pulling away when she heard water splashing behind them. She looked behind Jonesy to find Gwen and LeShawna.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Gwen, "but Heather and Tricia are on their way out."

Nikki crossed her arms as her expression grew devilish. "Perfect. It's about time we get started, don't you think?"

While Jonesy looked confused, both girls agreed with Nikki and got out the pool, walking to a lounge chaise near the backyard entrance.

"Do you have the stuff?" Nikki asked Gwen.

"Of course," she replied, showing Nikki the contents within her bag, which she'd fetched from Trent on the walk over.

"Nice."

Tricia and Heather, the rest of their clique following behind, walked into the backyard. They were greeted by the eerie, friendly faces of Nikki, Gwen, and Leshawna.

"What's with you skeezes?" Heather asked, regarding them with caution. Her gaze seared as she eyed them up and down.

The option of cursing Heather out being so tempting, Nikki tried her hardest to feign kindness. "We wanted to offer you a truce. That way, you can enjoy your summer and we can enjoy ours."

"We even brought you these"—Gwen had two bottles of self-tanner in her grip—"and we even asked Geoff to reserve these chaises for you."

"We don't want no problems, honest," Leshawna added.

Heather and Tricia stood with their arms crossed and eyes narrow.

"We'll consider it," Tricia replied after a tense moment.

Heather exchanged a glance with her before saying, "Well, if they  _so desperately_  want to make up to us, let's accept the offer."

So, the two took their reserved seats, reclining.

Heather slid her black, designer shades over her grey eyes. Her face was emotionless as she spoke to Gwen, Leshawna, and Nikki. "You three can go now."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "As you wish, your highness."

Heather ignored her sarcasm as the trio walked off. (However, they stood close by to watch their scheme further unfold.)

"Lindsay," Tricia said, "be a dear and apply my tanner for me."

"Same here, Lindsiot," Heather added.

Lindsay complied, applying the self-tanner on both girls. After doing so, she caught sight of her hands, her palms turning bright orange. In fear, her eyes flicked to Heather and Tricia, then her hands, then Heather and Tricia— _wash, rinse, and repeat_.

She tried wiping her orange hands on her legs, but to no avail. She gulped. "Um, you guys, I think there's something wrong." She pointed to Heather and Tricia after she captured Gwen and Mandy's attention.

They gasped in pure horror, shouting, "Oh my God!"

Gwen's eyes widened. "You two are really freaking  _orange_. Like  _prison_ _-_ _jumpsuit_ orange!"

"Or  _Orange Is the New Black_  orange!" Mandy added.

Tricia immediately opened her eyes, looking at her prison-jumpsuit orange arms. She yelled, "What the hell?"

Before bursting into laughter, the partygoers leered at her and Heather like they were a freak show.

"This shit is so not funny," Heather snarled. She took a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible. "Let's just get in the pool. Maybe it'll get this butt-ugly color off of us."

"It's worth a try," Tricia replied.

They both tried to get up but were forced back into their chaises.

"What gives?" Heather asked.

Gwen looked closely at Tricia's chaise. "Glue. There's glue on your chaises." She placed a hand on her chin. "I've got to say, those girls are pretty clever."

"No, they're  _not,_ " Heather protested. "They're obviously  _deranged_ —now help us up!"

"Fine," Gwen said.

She took Heather by the hands—which Mandy also did for Tricia—using all her might to get Heather out her seat. Gwen's heart thumped when she, Heather,  _and_  the chaise tumbled backwards, landing in the pool. When she and Heather had surfaced, she noticed the same unfortunate thing happened to Mandy and Tricia.

Standing on the patio with an orange palm over her mouth, Lindsay looked down upon the four of them. Heather and Tricia's red-hot rage could not only boil the pool water, but evaporate it.

Also standing poolside were Nikki, Gwen, and Leshawna. They snorted and laughed together, as did the rest of the party. Even the people who'd been dancing inside the mansion were peeping out the windows and doors.

Heather's heart almost stopped when she saw camera phones flashing and videos being taken, but she didn't dare to show her fear. Instead, she hissed at the trio that did this to them, to  _her_. "What. The. Fuck."

Nikki smirked. "We thought this would teach you guys a lesson or two." She looked at Gwen. "Think it worked?"

"I think so," she responded, looking just as satisfied as her friends.

"Serves you bum bitches right!" Leshawna yelled.

With Lindsay's assistance, the clique clawed and fumbled their way out of the pool and onto the concrete. Standing in front of Gwen, Nikki, and Leshawna, they dripped with chlorinated water and fury.

"You know what? You can forget all about this make-believe truce," Tricia said. "I never trusted it to begin with."

"It was never  _real_  to begin with," Nikki said, punctuating her sentence with a snicker.

Ignoring Nikki's comment, Heather said, "If you think that you're going to enjoy your little summer now, think again. This means  _war_ , bitches."

"Bring it on, even though you won't do much," Gwen said before her mind sorted through memories, landing upon Heather's kiss with Trent. "At least not this time around."

Heather sneered, gaining her confidence back. "I wouldn't be so sure." She snapped her fingers at her friends, saying, "Girls, let's leave this dump."

Before the girls walked off, Tricia warned, "This isn't over."

As they stalked away, Tricia and Heather earned themselves some snickers. After all, their bikini bottoms were ripped in the back, leaving little to the imagination.

"Ladies, I think our work here is done." Nikki smirked. "Nice job."

The trio gave each other high fives as Leshawna said, "Teamwork makes the dream work."

"Totally," Gwen replied.

Their friends and boyfriends began approaching them, lauding them for their work. Trent and Bridgette and Courtney whisked Gwen away, eager to discuss what had just happened. Harold made his way to Leshawna, in hopes he could speak with her.

Nikki walked off in search of her friends, only to find arms wrapping around her waist. She knew who it was at an instant. There was no one who touched her like that, set her on fire so easily. (That,  _and_  none of her friends would grab her by the waist.)

"That was  _awesome_ , babe." Jonesy nuzzled against her. "You know, you're pretty hot when you're scheming like that."

"Seems like I'm learning something new everyday."

Jen's face lit up with amazement; that scheme had Nikki's name written all over it. She made her way towards the couple, asking, "Okay,  _how_  did you pull that off?"

"A little bit of luck and a  _lot_  of help." Nikki winked. "But I'm not one to reveal secrets."


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, thus, the story truly begins...

Wyatt's expression morphed from intrigue to shock to amusement in a matter of seconds.

"I can't believe I missed this." His mouth went agape as he and the rest of the gang stopped crowding around Jonesy's phone. " _How_  did I miss this?"

"You were DJing all night, remember?" Jen asked.

"Ah… Still, I can't believe I missed  _that_. Did Heather and Tricia even see it coming?"

Nikki laughed with mischief as she glanced at the looping video of the incident on Jonesy's phone. "Nope. That's the beauty of it all. They made empty war threats, but—I don't care—it was definitely worth it."

Jonesy placed his phone on the table and threw an arm over her shoulders. "I'm proud of ya, babe. You did good last night."

"Yeah, I did  _well_."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Jen," Caitlin began, "how did things go with Nick last night?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to Jen.

Her pasty cheeks flushed with color. Caitlin's question caused her mind to latch onto his handsome face. "Things… things couldn't have been any better. He's  _such_  a great guy, and we totally clicked." She smiled. "Just think: If I hadn't tried to ask him out, I would probably be whining over it right now. I would have never known he liked me."

Caitlin grinned and sighed. He sounded like he could be  _The One_ —for Jen, of course—which led her to one question. "When's the second date?"

"You don't even know  _if_  there's going to be a second date."

Caitlin stared.

She caved. "He wants to take me to the bowling alley after work on Wednesday. Maybe I'll pretend to be bad at it so he can teach me." She giggled. "And maybe,  _just maybe_ , we'll have our first kiss."

Caitlin's heart melted. "Aww, that's lovely."

"And sappy.  _Ouch_!" Jonesy earned himself a slap on the arm from Nikki.

"Ignore him, Jen," Nikki said. "Just know that we're all happy for you."

"Thanks, Nik."

As her friends entertained themselves with other highlights from Geoff's party, Caitlin couldn't help beaming. They all looked so happy, so content. She couldn't deny that she was both of those things either. She'd been watching them grow since last June, and she too bloomed in the process. And it was wonderful.

Her glistening, green eyes wandered away from her friends, looking at the food court beyond them. It was then that she noticed Sydni walking to a table not too far from the Big Squeeze. She looked like she was on the phone and Caitlin couldn't help looking on in curiosity.

"…I miss you, too. I just really hope I'll get to see you and Mickey soon," Sydni said to her friend on the other line. "Okay… Talk to you later." After hanging up, her eyes gleamed with tears. She pressed her hands against them, in hopes they wouldn't fall, but to no avail. They ran down anyway.

Caitlin's heart ripped in two as she watched her wipe her eyes. "You guys, we should go over there," she said, pointing to Sydni's table.

The gang's conversation ceased.

"And do what?" Jonesy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"And comfort Sydni. She's crying by herself." She sighed when the gang didn't reply. "Come on, she seemed really nice last night. The least we can do is see if she's alright."

"You've got a point," Jen said as she stood up. "Let's go, guys."

The six of them walked to Sydni's table, all taking seats around her.

Caitlin lightly touched her arm, asking, "What's wrong, Sydni?"

"It's nothing." She sniffled. "You guys shouldn't pretend like you're concerned about it. It doesn't matter."

"But we  _are_  concerned," Jen said. "Especially because you seemed fine last night."

She released a hesitant sigh. "I just… I really miss  _home_ —my friends, my family, my everything. I never though I'd miss them this much, but I just  _do_." She wanted to stop there, fidgeting with her bracelet-clad wrist, but the gang looked like they wanted her to continue. "And I really don't know anybody here aside from you guys and Leshawna."

"So hang with us," Jude suggested with a grin on his face. "I don't mind havin' a new chick around."

The rest of the gang looked at each other in fascination, then agreement; Jude's spontaneous idea didn't sound so bad in their ears. (His spontaneity was frequently appreciated, anyway.)

"I'm not so sure about it," Sydni said. "You guys told me you've been tight for ages, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

"And you  _won't_  be in the way. Trust me, I felt the same way when I first came along," Caitlin said, "but once you really get to know everyone, you'll feel like you've known them your whole life. I know I feel that way."

Jonesy chuckled, saying, "Just think of us as a dysfunctional family."

Jude laughed, too. "Yeah, what he said, bra."

"So, what do you say?" Jen asked.

Her answer lingered on her lips. She didn't want to turn down their offer, because that would be stupid of her to do. They all seemed like such great people, which is what Leshawna told her on the phone last night (while "spilling the tea" with her). Leshawna had told her to keep them around, especially because "Nikki's pretty dope when you're on her good side."

Sydni opened her mouth at last. "I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys for a while"—she smiled—"especially since you might not leave if I don't say so."

"Alright!" she heard Jude cheer.

"This kind of day deserves free lemon whips," Jonesy said, winking at Caitlin.

"Of course! Free lemon whips on me!" Caitlin said as the seven of them stood up.

More cheers, mainly from fist-bumping Jude and Jonesy, emerged.

As the gang got back to their table, Wyatt pulling up a chair for Sydni and the others taking their seats, Caitlin put her apron and lemon hat back on, ready to make the drinks for her friends. She couldn't help beaming at her friends and the new addition.

One year and another summer, here they were.

* * *

_That was just how things were meant to be… Seventeen._

—  _from "Seventeen" by Marina and the Diamonds_


End file.
